Meeting & Joining the Denalis
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if, instead of threatening to kill Bella, Laurent took her to meet the Denalis and suggested that they guard Bella from Victoria and after she graduated from high school for the first time she joined them? Bella x Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

_Meeting & Joining the Denalis_

_Bella's POV_

It had been almost six months since they'd left. I tried to avoid thinking about them but recently I've found that stupid and reckless stunts that put me in danger let me hear _his _voice, like _he_ still cared about me, that _he_ was trying to protect me.

One day, I went to Jake's and we started searching for the meadow that _he_ and I once shared. I had to find that meadow.

I soon found the meadow alone, but all that was there was emptiness. Just like the rest of Forks. The rest of my life. I had nothing but pain.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I sang weakly:

"_Everything's cool, yeah. It's all gonna be okay, yeah. And I know, maybe I'll even laugh about it someday. But not today, no. 'Cuz I don't feel so good. I'm tangled up inside. My heart is on my sleeve. Tomorrow is a mystery to me. And it might be wonderful. It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for. A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you. Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah. And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt, but that makes it worse, yeah. See, I'm a wreck inside. My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak. The future may be all I really need. And it might be wonderful, yeah. It might be magical, oh. It might be everything I've waited for. A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you. Like a first love. My one and only true love. Wasn't it? Was it written all over my face? I loved you like you loved me. Like something pure and holy. Like something that can never be replaced. And it was wonderful. It was magical. It was everything I waited for. A miracle. And if I should ever fall in love again, with someone new, it could never be the way...No, it will never be the way...I loved...you."_

I struggled to my feet and then gasped as Laurent stepped out from the trees. "Laurent!" "Bella. This is a pleasant surprise." I grinned, pleased that Laurent remembered me, but still he did look very similar, almost identical, to the way I'd last seen him. His eyes—they weren't gold like the Denalis. I quickly, and unthinkingly, asked, "Did you ever see Victoria in the last year?"

"Yeah, about Victoria. She wants to kill you." I groaned and said, "Great." Seeing that I was upset, Laurent quickly said, "Of course, I'm pretty sure the Denalis won't mind having, like, a constant patrol near areas you're usually at—school, your house, work—things like that. What do you think?" I said, "Sure, but first I want to meet them—the Denalis. Tanya, Irina, and the rest of the family." Laurent agreed, but called Irina and told her that the Cullens' pet human needed to be protected from an old friend of his, who was a girl, but wasn't his ex-girlfriend. The Denalis agreed, but said that they needed what the person they were going to protect looked like. And so I met them—Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar. They were all very nice and Tanya was upset when she learned that _he_ had said _he_ didn't want me, because she told me that she thought I was a very nice human girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The Denalis all moved to Forks, registered for high school or senior year at least, Kate, Tanya, and Irina were in all of my classes. Laurent got a job working at the only super market, the Thriftway, and Carmen worked as a nurse at the hospital and Eleazar became a doctor at the same hospital.

It was pretty cool, but during lunch, Angela and Ben also joined me, Tanya, Irina and Kate. Angela seemed really calm when she was sitting next to Tanya. Ben would sit next to Angela and I would sit next to Kate and Irina. It would be: Ben, Angela, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and me.

I would hang out with Tanya, Kate, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, and Eleazar—basically the whole Denali coven—after school on a daily basis. On sunny days, they'd either skip school, the way the Cullens would or go hunting and I'd get the schoolwork they'd missed and fill them on everything that had happened in school. I also made sure that Tanya, Kate, and Irina could never be used as reasons for malicious gossip from Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

When we were applying to college, Tanya, Irina, Kate, and I all applied to the University of Alaska Southeast—none of us were actually going to college, but we all were going to Alaska after graduation—I was going to join the Denali coven.

One day, after Irina told me that Kate, Tanya, she and I were having a graduation party and I freaked out, Kate asked, "Do you know what day it is, Bella?" I paused and said, "Uh...Monday?" Tanya nodded and said, "Yes, it is Monday...the fourth."

The following Monday, we graduated and then immediately after our party, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar and I grabbed our stuff together—Laurent was in Denali waiting for the rest of us—and left for Denali. I would become a vampire. I calmly asked, "I want to be physically linked, by blood and venom, to all of the Denalis—Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Laurent. And so I would like all of you to bite me."

They agreed, and one by one, they all bit me. The fire was the worst imaginable pain. I didn't dare scream, because I heard Tanya's story, Kate's story, and Irina's story, all three so devastatingly similar, and I knew from their stories that it did no good to scream in agony. I waited for three days and then I finally could open my eyes. I was a vampire, at last. I had gotten what I wanted without _his_ help.


	3. Chapter 3

As time went on, I grew closer and closer to the other Denalis and the Cullens grew to mean less and less to me. Eventually, I saw Tanya, Kate, and Irina as my sisters, Laurent as my brother, and Carmen as my mother, and Eleazar as my father. One day, I sat down and picked up the guitar that Irina had gotten me for my vampire birthday and began to play.

"_It doesn't hurt when I think of you. And all the things we'll never get to do. I don't dream at night about the way we were. I tore up the pictures and crossed out all the words. Don't be fooled by all my tears, 'cause everything is fine. And you can pick up all the pieces that you left behind. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I go out seven nights a week. And it feels so good to finally be free. And I party like I never did before. Oh, what in the world was I waiting for? Everything is perfect now without you in my life. And you can pick up all the pieces that you left behind. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. I'll just tell myself. Girl, forget the past. No time for regrets. No more looking back. I forget you more every single day. Every step I take, it's getting better. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you. But I don't miss you. No."_

I jumped slightly when I saw Irina come and she said, "Bella, you're really good at singing and playing your guitar." I shrugged and said, "Thanks. What is it, Irina?" "I was wondering, wanna go hunting?" "Yeah. I was feeling a bit thirsty." We ran out and Irina yelled, "Tanya—Laurent, Bella, and I are going hunting!"

After Laurent, Irina, and I left, the Cullens arrived and Tanya said, "Well, two of my sisters, and my new brother are hunting. As soon they've arrived, I'll introduce them." An hour later, Irina, Laurent and I all returned home. Tanya smiled at us and said, "Carlisle, permit me to introduce my new brother, Laurent." Laurent poked Tanya and hissed, "I've already met the Cullens, remember?" "Yeah, but not as one of the Denalis." Tanya then said, "And my newest sister, Bella." Alice turned and stared at me and then squealed, "Bella!" I smiled and said, "Hello, Cullens." Carlisle had a stunned expression on his face, Edward looked angry that I was a vampire, Emmett was laughing, Jasper was confused, Rosalie was being herself, Alice was excited, and Esme was worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward tried to get me back, but when I figured out that he was just using Tanya, I told her. She sighed and I then grabbed my guitar and said, "I'll tell him how you feel." "Thanks, sis," Tanya said, softly and sadly. I growled and then thought, _Edward Cullen, after these songs, you will never hurt me or my sisters again_. I went downstairs and said, "Edward, I have a song I want to play for you." "Sure, Bella," he said. Tanya came downstairs and sat down on the bottom step, and said nothing to Edward, when he sat down next to her.

"_You had me to get her and here I thought it was me. I was changin', arrangin', my life to fit your lies. It's all said and all done. I gave it all for the long run. Can she say the same thing? I guess this is goodbye and good luck. I can't be what you want me to be. I'm sorry for changin'. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But I won't apologize for who I am. Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend. But it wasn't the best friend. That you knew I thought you meant, and I used to accept it. I didn't know I could be free. But now I am and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me. I don't even wanna be her. I'm sorry for changin'. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But I won't apologize for who I am. I thank you for this hopeless war. 'Cause through the pain I found I'm stronger than before. And I want more. I don't need you anymore. Sorry. Listen close. I won't say this again. I'm sorry for changin'. I'm sorry it had be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But I won't apologize. I'm sorry for changin'. I'm sorry it isn't like you want. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But I won't apologize. Why should I apologize? No, I won't apologize for who I am."_

Edward glared at me and then I suddenly remembered something. "I actually have more than just that song to play for you, Edward Cullen," I snapped.

"_You've got a face for a smile you know. A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly. But I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances. Chances that you're burning through. I've got a paper and pen. I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances. Chances that you're burning through. Oh, I'm going my own way. My faith has lost it's strength again. And oh, it's been too hard to say. We've fallen off the edge again. We're at an end. We're at an end. Maybe you'll call me someday. Hear the operator say the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for you. She had a world of chances for you. She had a world of chances. Chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning though. Ooo. You've got a face for a smile you know."_

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! When you walk, you don't leave tracks. When you talk, they don't talk back. Believe in every word you say, but they don't know. They don't, don't, know. Secrets that you just can't keep. Promises that you made me. You twisted it to suit yourself, but now I know. I know, I know. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, you just smile and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said, stuck inside your little web. Everybody wants to know, yeah. Lips that lie, cover your track, sold me out, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, yeah, but you don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. I wish that I could take it back. You want it all , but you can't have that. People fallin' at my feet, but they don't know. They don't, don't, know. You're gonna figure out real soon. The dirty deeds will catch up to you. It's crumbling beneath your feet, but you don't know. You don't, don't, know. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, you just smile and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said, stuck inside your little web. Everybody wants to know, yeah. Lips that lie, cover your track, sold me out, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, yeah, but you don't meant it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, you just smile, and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said, stuck inside your little web. Everybody wants to know. Lips that lie, sold me out, cover your track, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, yeah, but you don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. You don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. You don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no."_

I said, "Tanya, I need to talk to Edward, alone." She nodded and disappeared into the room that she shared with me. A nomad, Garrett, had met us and fallen in love with Kate and they were getting married soon. I crossed the room to Edward's side and said, "You've kept your end of the deal, at last. And I've kept my end. It is like you never existed." Edward stared and said, "Bella every word that I said to you when I left, was a terrible lie. I didn't mean a word of it. I missed you every second I was away and I still do. But if you want me just to be your friend or cousin, I'll accept that." I nodded and then began to play my last song for Edward.

"_It doesn't hurt when I think of you. And all the things we'll never get to do. I don't dream at night about the way we were. I tore up the pictures and crossed out all the words. Don't be fooled by all my tears, 'cause everything is fine. And you can pick up all the pieces that you left behind. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I go out seven nights a week. And it feels so good to finally be free. And I party like I never did before. Oh, what in the world was I waiting for? Everything is perfect now without you in my life. And you can pick up all the pieces that you left behind. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. I'll just tell myself. Girl, forget the past. No time for regrets. No more looking back. I forget you more every single day. Every step I take, it's getting better. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you. But I don't miss you. No."_


	5. Chapter 5

Edward soon realized I was happy with the Denalis and then he saw a tape. He said, "Tanya, did you ever show Bella the video of me getting whacked into the face with a baseball when I was filming the game?" "NO!" she yelled back. I stared at Edward and he grabbed the tape and said, "Movie time." I watched the video and when Edward got hit in the face, I started laughing hysterically. He grinned at me and said, "See, I'm not the best at everything." "No, Edward," I corrected quickly. "I'm laughing because it's something I would do when I was human." He frowned and then he remembered how extremely uncoordinated I had been when I was still human. "You're right. It is something you would do." I then faced him and said, "I'm still not getting back with you."

He nodded and said, "So, how do you like having three sisters?" "It's the best." I squealed, happily. "Tanya, Kate, and I used to share a room, but now that Kate and Garrett are getting married—he's away right now, but he'll be back soon—it's just Tanya and me in the same room. Sometimes Irina and Laurent live away from us as a married couple and that's what Kate and Garrett are going to do after their wedding." I said, excitedly. He nodded and said, "Okay, Bella." I nodded to show I acknowledged his response, and then ran off, saying, "Edward, tell Tanya that I'm going hunting!" He nodded and agreed to give my message to my older sister—I raced through the woods, scanning and remaining on guard—I returned a few hours later and talked to Tanya, Kate, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, and Eleazar, I really enjoy living with you and the other Denalis, but Victoria's still on the loose." I said, softly, looking at my older sister. Tanya nodded and said, "Bella, listen. You can't deal with Victoria on your own—she'll kill you." "I'll be careful. Actually, I want to go off on my own for a while," I confessed. "Why?" Tanya asked. "To find Victoria, make peace with her, and maybe find my own place—I can't stay here since someday you're going to find someone and I don't want to end up back with Edward." I admitted. Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, and Eleazar all hugged me and Kate said, "You better be sticking around for the wedding." "Kate, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," I said, hugging my third sister.

Tanya, took a deep breath, looked at me and said, "Bella, if you think it best that you leave, then you are free to go. We won't stop you, but know this—we will miss you." I whispered, "I'll miss all of you as well—I'll leave after the wedding—I just wanted you to know my decision, so that way if I wasn't here, you wouldn't be shocked." They all nodded in silence.


	6. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	7. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
